


Riley of the Flame

by TigerLilyWarrior, tuffypelly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyWarrior/pseuds/TigerLilyWarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/pseuds/tuffypelly
Summary: In the Nether, there are villagers, and there are those who protect them. The Protectors. Riley Vega has been a Protector for as long as she can remember. But, something is different about Riley. Riley has an ability.





	1. Riley in the Mist

The cold mist brushed up against Riley’s face as she darted swiftly through the grove. Her eyes swept over the terrain as she plotted her next move. The eyes of the trees followed her every step as she fled from the darkness, and shadows threatened to overcome her as she flew through the wood and back to Nether.

The Nether was a sanctum. All people who were there were under the guard of the Protectors; Riley was one such Protector, sworn from birth to only be devoted to the defense of the people. Riley Vega was the first Protector to have abilities; she was found in an abandoned grotto in the wood by Immunity, the oldest Protector. Immunity took Riley in and trained her. It was in one of their training sessions that she learned the true nature of Riley’s abilities.

_ Riley was late, as usual. Her face red from the exhaustion, and hair wild from running. Immunity glared at her star pupil as she attempted to suit up for hand to hand combat. As Riley reached for her knife, Immunity began rebuking her for her latest offense. Riley was known for her temper, but until now Immunity had never know the extent. As Immunity’s scolding grew more severe, the room grew hotter. Riley’s eyes began to change. At first the change was minor, a small flash perhaps; but then that flash grew and enveloped her irises, until her eyes were a sickening blood red.  _

_ The room was growing hotter by the second. As Riley’s temper grew hotter, so the room did as well; then a radiation of power expanded out from Riley’s body. Everything within the radius caught fire.  _

_ Immunity’s arm was severely burned. But she lived. Riley never trusted herself after that. _

Riley sprinted harder as she remembered that incident. She ran past the village, with it’s tiny houses; and as she passed it, she vowed never to let herself tread there again. Flying past the hills and into the glade, Riley finally allowed herself to cry. The familiar sensation of radiating power swelled inside until it overwhelmed her. All grass surrounding Riley steamed. 

_ Stop crying! You’ll destroy even more! _

The tips of the meadow’s grass began to catch fire as Riley weeped. 

_ Stop! Stop! Stop!  _

_ He’s gone. And there’s nothing you can do about it. _


	2. Riley of the Wood

* * *

 

Katoh Paradiso was a well known boy in the village. He excelled in anything he wished, and got all he wanted. Ignorance was his bliss. Until his eyes were opened. 

Only a choice few knew of Protectors existence. They were the secret angels who guarded the Nether. Most lived among the villagers, but some lived in a secret cavern known as Celestial Grotto. Riley ended up here, with nowhere else to live.

One day, while returning home from defending Nether’s wood, Riley was passing through the village. It was as she walked down the cobblestone, with her long brown hair in tendrils, and cloak billowing around her tanned legs, that Katoh first saw her.

She stood, biting her lip, as if contemplating her next step. Katoh had never seen her before; and had taken a liking. Silently he followed her, plotting to wait till he could speak to her. 

Riley stopped when she reached the edge of the wood. Believing the girl to have not known where she was going, Katoh scoffed. But within a moment, the girl had vanished with only a wisp of smoke in her wake. 


	3. Riley in the Vanishing Tree

It was several weeks later that Katoh saw her again. Katoh was passing through the village on his way to the horse stables, when he saw the girl moving in the shadows of the buildings. Once again Katoh chased her. Swiftly she dashed from the walls until she had reached the edge of the wood. 

Katoh crept upon her. Just as he thought he had finally caught her, Riley turned around, wielding her dagger. 

“Why are you following me?” the beautiful girl asked accusingly.

Katoh contemplated this himself.

_ Why am I following her? _

“Where do you live”, Katoh asked, dodging her question. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“In the wood. Now, if you do not cease your company with me, I will be forced to cause abrasions unto you.” 

“You talk weird.”

“No I do not. You merely speak as though you are uneducated.” 

_ Am I uneducated? Everyone says I’m very good at my lessons… _

_ She’s pretty. _

_ No! She’s pointing a knife at my throat! Don’t think about her… beautiful hair… _

“You’re pretty.”

_ Idiot. _

“What’s your name?” the girl asked.

_ Don’t let her get away! _

“Nope.” Katoh replied.

_ Idiot. _

“Um, I mean, Katoh Paradiso?...”

“Are you inquiring or promulgating?”

“Neither. I’m telling you. That’s my name.”

Silence.

_ Dear god, I’m an idiot. _

“I am called Riley Vega.”

“Why are you always alone when I see you?” Katoh inquired.

“That’s none of your business.”

“You must be lonely.”

_ Of course she’s lonely you twit. _

“Can we kindly discontinue this conversation?” Riley asked as she moved passed Katoh toward Celestial Grotto. Katoh stepped out in front of her.

“Why don’t I see you often?”

“Stop.”

“Where’s your family?”

“Stop!” Riley shouted as her eyes turned crimson. Burning tendrils of flame scorched her cape.

Katoh stood aghast as he watched Riley lose her temper. Riley seized this moment to slid into the shadows of the trees. Katoh’s mind  finally slipped into action as he began to chase the flaming Riley.

_ Don’t let her get away! _

Riley dodged trees and shrubs as she ran to escape. Katoh followed swiftly behind. Riley ducked behind a tree, and Katoh had lost her. 


	4. Riley on the Run

The willow tree in was quite large, with long green branches that caressed the ground. The willow was where Celestial Grotto was safely hidden. The lengthy shady branches provided safeguard from the outside world, a haven where the Protectors could train and keep a watchful eye.

Riley ran into the willow four paces before dropping silently into the cavern that led to Celestial Grotto. Running ahead as if like lightning, she arrived at the Grotto. Quietly, she alerted Immunity. The pair of Protectors waited in silence for Katoh to arrive.


	5. Riley of Secrets

Katoh dropped into the cavern leading into the Grotto. He ran his hands along the damp black cavern wall as he searched for where Riley had tred. He ran through the cavern losing hope the longer he went. About two leaps later Katoh saw a small beam of light coming from farther ahead. He ran harder, trying to reach it. 

As he at last reached the end of the cavern, he stepped into a large expanse of vastness, open with cold rock encircling the walls. Furnishings graced the room and gave it a homely glow. In the center of the room waited Riley, and an older women with a burned arm. 

“Good Day Katoh, my name is Immunity Jones. I’m terribly sorry Riley showed you her ability.” Immunity said with a pointed glare. Riley gritted her teeth. 

_ I wish she wouldn’t talk about her that way, _ Katoh thought.

“This must be awfully difficult for you comprehend.”

Riley stood biting her lip while she watched Katoh take a deep breath.

“What are you?” Katoh asked Riley.

“Riley and myself are Protectors. One of the chosen few who guard the Nether.” Immunity stopped to take a calming breath. “Riley is the first of us to have abilities. We do not know why or how.” 

“So, she can make fire come out of her?” Katoh inquired shyly.

“Yes, I have the ability to form flame.” Riley replied begrudgingly. 

“Why should not we continue this conversation further inside the cavern?”

Immunity led Katoh down a long cold hallway, with small titian lanterns illuminating the path. Immunity led him past an arena with weapons lining the barriers, then to a humble lily pond. Finally, they arrived at the dormitories. 

“Now, onlySomnely, Riley led them deeper into the cave. Katoh tried to not to stare at the sparks Riley was creating as her feet scraped the ground. Katoh followed them into a small room with couches the sides of the room, giving it a homely feel. 

Immunity gestured for Katoh to sit in a chair against the far wall; while she sat across. Riley stood, as if ready to flee at any moment. 

_ She looks mad, I hope she’s not mad at me... _

“Katoh,” Immunity began speaking with the weight of the world on her shoulders, “I am going to propose an offer to you.”

Both Katoh and Riley snapped to attention. Riley’s eyes were a dangerous copper colour. 

“Would you be interested in becoming a Protector?” 

Katoh sat dumbfounded. 

Riley’s coat caught fire as she clenched her fists. “He shall  not  be joining us!”

“That is not for you to decide, Riley Lily Vega.” Immunity said, as she glared at Riley. The two had a brief focus of attention.

“I would love to stay, but only if Riley wants me here.”

Riley contemplated this briefly. “Immunity, may I be granted a brief moment with Katoh alone?”

Immunity reluctantly nodded, and as she walked out she mumbled, “I attest Riley, if you dare incinerate this one…”

Now alone, Riley’s expression softened. “You cannot dwell hither, Katoh. I would not mind your presence if I did not have this ability, but I do, and I do not wish you ill.”

“I have no life out there. You have been the most interesting that has happened to me. And I don’t want to throw that away.” He said with a blush.

Riley sighed. “You may train with me.”

With that, Riley let Immunity back into the room. “Katoh will be joining the Protectors.”

Immunity looked at Katoh with awe. “Excellent. Tomorrow Riley will begin your training in combat. If you will accompany  me, I will escort you to your chamber.”

Riley and myself reside permanently in Celestial Cave. Riley’s chambers are right next door if you require anything.” Immunity turned on her heel, and strolled down the long corridor. Right as she turned the corner, Riley jumped down from the baldachin. Katoh’s jaw dropped.

“She neglected to inform you of the shower location.” Riley strode down the hallway, then stopped. “Are you coming?” Katoh closed his mouth, and ran to catch up.

Riley and Katoh traversed side by side down the never ending corridor.

_ Does she like me? I don’t care if the girl makes fire. She’s breathtaking. _

The pair arrived at a door. “The showers are promptly through the gateway. I take my shower at precisely seventh tide, so you may receive the time slot directly following.”

As soon as she had uttered the words, Katoh blinked, and she was gone.


	6. Riley of Skill

Riley watched Katoh arrive late and hid a smile as she remembered her late comings. She watched Katoh examine the far wall in wonder, with it's weapons hanging. She smiled as she inquired, “Have you ever participated in fighting?”

“Are you kidding? All the time.” 

Riley tossed him medium length steel dagger, while she picked a shorter black one. Katoh assumed his stance as Riley paralleled him. Riley made her dagger glow red. 

“Now, that’s not fair.” 

Riley rolled her eyes and allowed the dagger to return to its normal colour. “Are you arranged?”

Katoh nodded and Riley jumped forward.

_ He’s good.  _

It did not take long for Katoh to gain the upper hand. He lurched toward Riley’s right side, and she just barely parred. 

_ She’s good. _

It was not long before Katoh had Riley cornered; but Riley kicked his legs out from under him, heated her dagger, and had it pointed at his throat.

“Never get egotistical.” 

“How? What? How did you…”

_ Damn. She’s really good. _

“You are an eminently excellent in skill.” Riley told him comfortingly. Katoh hit his head on the ground.


	7. Riley of Cold

Months passed and Katoh fell. Riley grew to love the boy who gave up his freedom to protect the people. Eventually, Katoh got up the courage to ask Riley out. Together they trained. Together they loved. Together they lived. They went on missions together. 

One day, Riley decided it was time to tell Katoh of the Instability the Protectors had been tracking for a while. Cold was creeping around the barrier that protected the village, killing everything it touched. 

“Katoh I must to show you something. My angel wing… ” Riley began, “It was… seared by the ice. I tried to destroy the Cold three months gone.” Katoh remembered now the week when he missed Riley’s presence. When she had returned, she was hurt for weeks. Riley dragged him out of his revelation , “I cannot tread near it.” 

Katoh took her hand; Riley looked away. “I’ll go.” 

“I am afraid you must, still, I am coming with you.” Katoh and Riley locked eyes for a long moment.

“You will leave in the morning.” Immunity said grimly.


	8. Riley of Goodbyes

No one slept that night. Riley went to the pool, where Katoh already was relaxing. 

“You cannot sleep either?”

“Nope. Are you nervous?”

Riley nodded. Together they sat dangling their legs in the water. Katoh reached his arm around Riley, and there they sat till Eos came over the horizon. 

“We need to go now…” Katoh said reluctantly. Riley stared into his eyes and nodded with a sad smile. 

“I know.” She stood and they began the trek back to their rooms. 

Riley planned to pack lightly, for she knew of the need to travel lightly for fear of the need to move quickly. After she finished packing she went next door to Katoh’s chambers. His things were strown over the room, a sharp contrast to how it normally was; he had a small sack on his bed with almost nothing in it. Riley’s eyes scanned the room as she searched for Katoh; he was in the corner chair, with a distant look on his face. 

“This is bad, isn’t it.” 

“I believe so.” Riley said as she crossed the room; Katoh stood, and they embraced for a long while. 

Immunity said her goodbyes to the two Protectors she had grown closest to. That would be the last time either of them saw Immunity.

 


	9. Riley of the Flame

Riley and Katoh moved swiftly over the terrain of the wood. They traveled deep into the forest; wandering from eos to twilight. When dusk had arrived, they made tilt. Riley formed fire which hovered over the forest floor; conjointly they sat eating one of the rations Immunity had given them. 

After they had eaten, Katoh began to to pitch the cottage, and thus they turned in. 

_ Ice _

_ Evil _

_ Slithering _

_ Cold _

_ Death _

Katoh woke with a start. Riley still lie next to him, asleep; Katoh guessed it was around mid-moon as he rose to get air. The air was bitter, so much so, that he could see his breath in sharp contrast with the sky. Katoh jumped when somewhere, an owl coed; Katoh turned his head to search for the source of the noise. It was then that he noticed the fog caressing the ground. Katoh had never seen anything quite like it; the fog crawled as though it were alive, it's texture was that of felt, and the fog glowed like crystal. 

_ What is that? Should I get Riley? It's growing… Time to get Riley…  _

“Riley!” Katoh screamed. Riley stumbled out, dazed. A look of shock and horror washed over her face as she saw the Cold. Realising that they didn't have enough time to gather their their things, Riley yelled for them to move.

They moved over the land as swiftly and carefully as they could, past dark trees that closed in around them. The trees whispered of death as Katoh tripped over the roots of a willow. The Cold crept forth over Katoh’s feet as he wailed in pain; Riley sobbed as she saw his suffering.

_ She can’t support me. The Cold will kill her.  _

“Riley, form your flame.” Katoh wailed again, “I rather like that; Riley of the Flame. Destroy the Cold, Riley of the Flame. I love you.”

Riley summoned the boiling malice inside her. 

_ At least she’s the last thing I get to see.  _

Her irises became crimson as everything around her began to melt. Her hands caught fire as tendrils of flame expanded out from Riley and encompassed the Cold, and Katoh Paradiso with it. The last glimpse of him Riley had was the look of agony on his face as he was consumed by Riley of the Flame. A single tear was all that graced her face as she ran.

The cold mist brushed up against Riley’s face as she darted swiftly through the grove. Her eyes swept over the terrain as she plotted her next move. The eyes of the trees followed her every step as she fled from the darkness, and shadows threatened to overcome her as she flew through the wood and back to Nether. 

Flying past the hills and into the glade, Riley finally allowed herself to cry. The familiar sensation of radiating power swelled inside until it overwhelmed her. All grass surrounding Riley steamed. 

_ Stop crying! You’ll destroy even more! _

The tips of the meadow’s grass began to catch fire as Riley weeped. 

_ Stop! Stop! Stop!  _

_ He’s gone. And there’s nothing you can do about it.  _

Riley Lily Vega’s last thought was of Katoh as she allowed her soul to go cold for the final time. 

_ I am so sorry Katoh. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work was written to show the affect a single soul can have on the feelings of others. I hope this story has affected your outlook on life.


End file.
